


Just Each Other

by leashy_bebes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Other, s1e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back from Ealdor they discover that sometimes all you can do is hold and be held. Set just post 1x10. Originally posted <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/11294.html?thread=8377374#t8377374">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Each Other

Gwen wasn't sure at first what woke her. The fire was still crackling weakly, and she could hear Arthur snoring on the other side of the clearing, Morgana breathing softly at her side. And then she looked at the log near the fire and it was clear. Merlin was gone, and what had woken her was his retreating footsteps. He'd been dry-eyed and distant ever since they left Ealdor, and he'd insisted on taking the first watch, in spite of Arthur's efforts to persuade or order him otherwise.

It only took a few seconds for Gwen to make up her mind, and she carefully shifted away from Morgana and the warmth of the fire, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and padding after Merlin on soft feet. She found him not too far outside the clearing, sitting on the ground among weeds and leaves, his head tipped back.

"Merlin?" she called softly, concerned.

He wiped his hands over his face quickly, his smile tremulous in the soft moonlight. "Sorry, Gwen. Did I wake you?"

"Oh, Merlin," she sighed, picking her way over to him. There were no words to assuage his grief, and she knew it only too well. The pain was raw on his usually sunny face and Gwen settled herself on the ground next to him. She carefully tucked one end of the blanket around his shoulder and took his hand. It would have been awkward at any other time, but in that moment it seemed like the only thing to do.

Merlin was quiet and still for a moment and then he turned towards her with a, "Gwen, oh _Gwen_ ," and then he had his head on her shoulder and he was _crying_ , and Gwen thought her heart would break.

She pulled him into her arms and he went without hesitation, his breath unsteady on her neck, and he seemed so small. She whispered soothing nothings and petted his hair, all the same things she would do if Morgana had a nightmare. Soon enough, Merlin's tears stopped but they stayed like that, curled awkwardly together, Merlin's hand still clutching hers.

He looked up sharply when footsteps approached, and when Morgana stepped into view, Gwen thought she had never loved her lady more. Because instead of asking questions, or passing judgement, Morgana just settled herself on the ground on Merlin's other side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the loose ends of Gwen's hair.

Merlin shifted awkwardly, but Morgana just shushed him and the three of them shuffled closer in the night. Gwen met Morgana's eyes over Merlin's shoulder and the sadness and pity she saw were great and terrible enough that she reached for Morgana with one hand, clutching her closer. The world is too big for any of us, Gwen thought a little desperately, and Morgana closed her eyes, resting her head on Merlin's shoulder and holding fast to Gwen's hair and Merlin's arm.

Gwen wasn't sure how long they sat like that, an untidy tangle of arms and blankets, woven together in an innocent embrace. They only stirred when Arthur crashed through the undergrowth, sword raised. Gwen felt abruptly guilty for the way they had slipped off, one by one, because the expression on Arthur's face spoke volumes about his panic on finding all three of them gone.

"What do you think you're – oh," he said, his voice faltering when he saw the three of them, when Merlin looked up through his hair and scrubbed a hand over his face again, taking a breath as though to speak.

Arthur just shook his head and stabbed his sword into the soft earth in front of them. Gwen felt something settle comfortably inside when he stepped around her and settled himself behind them, curling an arm around Merlin's waist.

Arthur's heartbeat was steady against Gwen's cheek, Merlin's head warm on her shoulder, Morgana's fingers strong and determined around her own.

_As long as we have each other_ , Gwen thought. _Just that. Just each other._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at LJ [here](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/247640.html)


End file.
